Revenge Is Mine (Discontinued)
by Peazant
Summary: After the deaths of his mother and best friend, and the betrayal of his friends, Ash runs away, only to come back four years later, better than ever. With new Pokemon at his side and a few of his friends assisting him, will Ash avenge his mother and Pikachu? Warning: Language


**Hey, Peazant here, and welcome to my first fanfic. There will be changes as I go on... Soo that's about it. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Shipping will be decided later on.**

 **Rated M for swearing.**

 **Featured Characters (For Now):**

Ash Ketchum- Age 20 (Flashback: 16)

Dawn Berlitz- Age 18 (Flashback: 14)

May Maple- Age 20 (Flashback: 16)

Max Maple- Age 14 (Flashback: 10)

Brock Harrison- Age 26 (Flashback: 22)

Misty Kasumi- Age 21 (Flashback: 17)

Cilan (Last name unsure)- Age 24 (Flashback: 20)

Iris (Last name unsure)- Age 21 (Flashback: 17)

"Dialogue"

" **Pokéspeech"**

 _Thought_

' _Telepathy'_

 _An Unknown Area…_

"Gah!" the raven-haired trainer grunted as an Aura Sphere almost smashed into his face. In return, the trainer generated a barrage of Aura Spheres and fired it to a blue and black jackal-like Pokémon. The Pokémon took a few direct hits and collapsed to its' knees. The trainer walked towards the wounded Pokémon and offered a hand.

" **You win again, master,"** the Pokémon commented as he took his master's hand and got up.

"Lucario, there's no need to call me master," the trainer responded.

" **Yay!"** a green-haired Pokémon cheered.

"Thanks Gardevoir, but Lucario also did work here," the raven-haired chuckled.

" **I know, Ash. You also did well out there too Lucario!"** Gardevoir cheered for her fellow Pokémon. Ash smiled at his two friends and teammates. He noticed one of his pokeballs starting to move, and then popped open.

"Hey Mewtwo, what going on?" Ash questioned the Genetics Pokémon as he continued packing his belongings.

" **I have new information regarding the organizations from all of the regions. Giovanni, Ghetsis, and Cyrus have escaped. I do not know of their whereabouts, but I have been keeping a close eye on the others,"** Mewtwo informed Ash.

"Thanks for letting me know," Ash mumbled as he spaced out.

" **Still thinking about the incident?"** Mewtwo guessed.

Ash sighed. "Yeah," Ash replied. After Ash's journey in Kalos, Ash returned to Pallet Town to visit his mother before taking on the Elite Four Challenge. However, once Ash had arrived in Pallet Town, he found the once quiet area decimated and burned.

 _Flashback: Four Years Ago_

" _Let's go buddy! One whole day in Pallet Town before my Elite Four Challenge!" Ash said excitedly._

" _Pika!" his partner replied happily as the two hurried on to their home. They returned, their jaws hanging, and tears flowing down their cheeks._

" _Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash said as he threw the pokeball which contained his Kalos starter. "Use Water Pulse, full power!"_

 _Frogadier's Water Pulse slowly extinguished the fire. What was left of Pallet Town was now burnt wood and crumbled buildings._

 _Flashback End_

Ever since the attack on Pallet Town, the death of his best friend, and mother, Ash would not stop getting nightmares. On rare occasions, he would get day dreams. What made it worse was the fact that Kanto's police officers have been looking for Ash, thinking it was him. There are rumors that the other regions have started a search for him. Ash finished packing and headed off to his birthplace, or at least near it.

Over the course of four years, Ash had matured and grew stronger. He flies to different regions from time to time after finishing training with his Pokémon there. Most of Ash's other Pokémon left with Professor Oak, who also died in the incident, died. The Pokémon Ash retrieved were his Krookodile, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Gible, Infernape, Buizel, Sceptile, Staraptor, Charizard, Bulbasaur, a shiny Noctowl, Heracross, Leavanny, and one of his Tauros, all trained to their maximum potential, along with the Pokémon Ash had on hand. Ash had also caught new Pokémon. His new team included a Lucario, Gardevoir, Kabutops, Jolteon, Togekiss, Aggron, Mawile, shiny Absol, Drapion, Froslass, Zoroark, shiny Elektross, shiny Volcarona, Bisharp, Dragalge, Aegislash, Metagross, Sylveon, Salamence, and Aurorus. Ash also had legendaries among his team. His team of legendaries included Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Keldeo, Meloetta, Darkrai, Manaphy, Cresselia, Shaymin, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Jirachi, Rayquaza, Latias, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Lugia, Mew, and of course, Mewtwo.

"You guys return for now, come out Lugia!" Ash said. Mewtwo, Lucario, and Gardevoir returned to their pokeballs, while Lugia emerged from its' pokeball.

" **You called Chosen One?"** the Psychic/Flying Legendary questioned.

"Yes, would you please fly me to Mt. Silver?" Ash asked calmly.

" **It is very obvious what my answer will be, Ash,"** Lugia stated and smiled as he flew to Mt. Silver.

"Thank you very much," Ash thanked Lugia when they arrived as Lugia returned to his pokeball. On the top of Mt. Silver lie two carved stones. Ash remembered carving them after the incident. The left tombstone was Ash's mother. On the right was Ash's first Pokémon, Pikachu.

Delia's tombstone read:

 _Delia Ketchum_

 _December 18, 1983-August 5, 2015_

 _A great mother and ally._

Pikachu's tombstone read:

 _Pikachu_

 _A great friend, companion, ally._

 _Died protecting his friend._

Ash sat on a nearby rock and though about what he could have done to save them, not noticing Gardevoir and Lucario come out of their pokeballs.

 _Flashback: After the Incident_

 _Ash surveyed the entire town for survivors. Unfortunately, there was none, but Ash managed to find a few of his old Pokémon. "Look around Ash, this is all your fault," a cloaked man said, chuckling darkly. Ash quickly turned around to find six cloaked figures._

" _Who the fuck are all of you?!" Ash scolded at them. Pikachu got defensive and started charging up an attack._

" _We're all hurt you did not recognize us," another cloaked figure said. One by one, they took off their hood. Ash's eyes widened as each of them revealed their true identity. It was the villains Ash fought in each region._

" _Our work here is almost done. We killed your mother, the professor, and destroyed your town," a man in an orange suit stated. "We just need to get rid of one more lose end, you."_

 _Giovanni took out a pokeball. "Charizard, emerge!" Giovanni commanded. A giant fire dragon appeared in front of Ash. "Finish the boy with Flamet-"_

 _Giovanni was interrupted when ground started to shake, causing whatever was still standing in Pallet Town to fall. "Flamethrower!" Giovanni managed to say as he fell. Giovanni's Charizard fell while firing the Flamethrower. Instead of hitting Ash, the Flamethrower had burnt Pikachu._

" _Pikachu!" Ash screamed for his best friend. By the time Ash managed to stand up to finish Giovanni and the others for killing Pikachu, they were gone. Ash stayed there sobbing for his dead mother and Pokémon._

 _Shortly, the police arrived. Ash was glad that they had arrived, but what surprised Ash was that his friends were there, except for Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. They all shot a mean glare at Ash, frightening him a little._

" _Guys, what's going on?" Ash asked nervously._

" _Ash, shut up, we know what you have done," Brock scolded._

" _How could you do this Ash?!" May added._

" _Traitor," Max mumbled._

" _Just fess up, and they might lock you up for a shorter period of time!" Iris stated._

" _I didn't do anything! I just came back from Kalos!" Ash defended._

" _Tell that to the judge," Dawn and Cilan said. Officer Jenny walked towards Ash and handcuffed him. Ash tried to get help from his friends, but alas, he got none. Ash sat in a dirty, cold prison cell. He never got a fair trial or a trial for that matter. They sentenced him for sixty years in jail._

" _Someone help me… Please," Ash muttered. He pondered of why his friends would turn on him. Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared in front of Ash._

" _Who are you?" Ash questioned, standing up. The figure said nothing and disappeared along with Ash. Ash opened his eyes to find himself in a large, white room. Behind Ash were gold plated doors that started to open. Behind the doors, was Legendary Pokémon. "The Hall of Origin," Ash said, his mouth agape._

 _Flashback End_

Ash walked back to the two tombstones and stated, "Don't worry, I will avenge you guys."

Ash took out a pokeball and a Pokémon emerged from it. "I'm done paying my respects, Lugia," Ash grumbled.

" **Where to, Chosen One?"** Lugia asked kindly.

"Lumiose City, Kalos. I want to see if there is any news I should be aware of. Make sure to land outside of Lumiose City, would be strange to see a legendary giving a trainer a ride. People would be crowding on me, asking stupid questions."

Lugia chuckled and responded, " **Of course."**

 _30 minutes later…_

Lugia flew Ash near Lumiose City, while Ash walked the rest. Ash looked around Lumiose City. He was following a crowd to a building he has not seen before. A new battle arena. "Welcome to the first annual, Champions' Challenge!" someone announced.

' _Well guys,'_ Ash told his Pokémon with telepathy, ' _Looks like we're going to have fun.'_

' _Yay!'_ Ash's Pokémon cheered, as Ash walked to the Pokémon Center to sign up.

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed Chapter One! Please give me suggestions, or just leave a review. I can't promise to have another chapter done tomorrow.**


End file.
